


may I approach the bench?

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Anal, F/F, Humiliation kink, Oral, Public Sex, Smut, and anyone who reads this cannot look at me again, because we went this deep, bit of praise too, chapter 2 is just a deleted scene that i took out because its fully, exhibitionist kink, gigi's judge look IS to blame for this, strap ons, this is kind of a hatefuck?, this is the most gratuitous thing is have EVER written, well gigi is a judge but you get the point, yeah I worked the gold strap on into this, yeah its that kinda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You want me.” It wasn’t a question, and it was bold, but Crystal nodded anyway. Gigi had her pegged down with her eyes, and if Crystal hadn’t been backed up against the desk by then, she didn’t think she would have been able to hold herself up.“That’s sad. You really came here to make me see you seriously? This is very unprofessional of you."Or:As a gift, Crygi lawyers au which turned into the most smutty thing I have every written. Its fully smut theres no plot don't expect anything but filth. Crygi dont interact im SERIOUS
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So special thanks to cgps for the inspiration for this, and for teaching me enough lawyer words that I could reasonably make this work. This is for Em i hope you can look at me the same after this x
> 
> As stated in the tags, chapter 2 is a deleted scene, you can stop after this or continue to see that if you want but like.. fair warning I deleted it from THIS because it felt too pornographic so
> 
> Sorry for any grammer errors I couldn't read this through a second time. I wrote this whole thing today I'm so tired.

Crystal was furious. Storming through the halls of the courthouse, she knew she was about to make a mistake. A huge mistake in fact, but her blood was boiling, and she felt she had stayed quiet long enough. 

Judge Goode had thrown out her last three cases. Flimsy evidence, poor testimony, any excuse that could be found to throw Crystal off her game was taken advantage of in her courtroom. And Crystal was tired if it. She had long fantasised about talking to Judge Goode, to demand to know what her problem was, and it seemed that that particular day had been the last straw. 

Her pantsuit felt constricting and tight as she rounded the corridors, and even though her inner self conservation instinct was begging her to turn around, Crystal found herself outside the good judge’s quarters. 

Her office was quite central to the building, and Crystal could faintly see the outline of her through the frosted glass at the door. She knew she was done for the day. Crystal’s own case had been for the last of the day on the docket, and she’s glad for it. She wouldn’t have has the courage to follow through if she had to wait. 

Raising her hand and settling her nerves, Crystal rapped three times on the door. She actually did regret it for a moment, when she saw the figure inside straighten and turn towards the door, but it was too late. Judge Goode opened the door, still in her wig and gown, and stared Crystal down with distaste once she laid eyes on her. 

“Ms. Methyd.” She addressed her, and Crystal suddenly wished she had come more prepared. She had been running on fury alone, but faced with the stony woman before her, she found herself speechless. “Can I help you?” 

“Um, yes?” Judge Goode levelled her with a blank stare, waiting for her to go on, and Crystal cleared her throat. “Can I come in, please?”

The Judge nodded, waving her in, and shutting the door behind her as she entered. If Crystal had felt a little trapped before, it doubled with the click of the door. “So, what is it that you need?” She stiffened at the harsh tone as the Judge settled back behind her desk. The room wasn’t small, but Crystal felt like she was taking up space, and the fire that had landed her there was burning out fast under the Judge’s bored stare.

“I, yeah, I came here to speak to you about your conduct.” Crystal found her voice halfway through her sentence, drawing to her full height so she could at least feign the confidence she had before she was alone with the bored looking woman in front of her. “I don’t think you like me.” 

“What gave you that impression?” She was smirking at her, and Crystal didn’t know how she managed to make her feel so small, even as she was looking up at her. 

She fumbled for a moment, and the polite smile she was faced with slid into a smirk. “I’m beginning to think you’re throwing out my cases on purpose. I need to know what your problem is, Judge Goode.”

“Call me Gigi.” The Judge said, immediately. “Lets try and be friends. I have no problem with you, but you’re just not as good as you think you are.” Crystal was taken aback by her comment, her lazily tone, and shook her head at the audacity of her company. 

Anger spiked in Crystal’s gut. “With all due respect, Gigi,” she out emphasis on her name. “I don’t believe you.”

Gigi leaned back in her seat, an expensive looking black leather thing that seemed almost gaudy even for Crystal’s taste. She crossed her legs, slow and eye catching. She must have been wearing a skirt under her robe, because there was a flash of pale skin, for just a moment. Crystal forced herself not to stare. 

The Judge was objectively a very beautiful woman. Younger than herself, young to be in the position she was in, and Crystal had seen many a defendant stuck dumb for a moment by her, even considering her cold face and icy stare. It would usually piss Crystal off, from a feminist perspective, but she couldn’t deny she enjoyed looking too. 

“Is this some kind of powerful woman thing, because I don’t have time to confront your internalised misogyny.” Gigi deadpanned, and Crystal baulked.

“No! I’m don’t care about that. I just don’t think you’re acting fairly towards me. I want to know why.” Gigi watched her with little interest, before sighing, rising and making her way over to a little bar at the side of the room. She poured herself a glass of dark alcohol, and a second for Crystal. 

“A peace offering then?” Crystal took the drink, took a sip and tried not to react to the bitterness of it on her tongue. She usually went for, well, fruitier drinks, but she couldn’t look weak in front of Gigi. It didn’t seem to work, because she heard a little chuckle from the Judge, and cleared her throat to try and move on. 

“So you have no issue with me?” she asked. “It just so happens that every time you’re in the chair, I lose my case?” 

“I know I said ‘friends’ but don’t question by intent here. You’re implying I would put someone in jail because I have a problem with you? That’s a bold choice for a narrative.” Crystal’s fingers tightened around her glass, and for a moment she wondered if she was strong enough to shatter it. It would have looked cool, but probably not a good look in that moment. She flexed them out. 

“Fine. But you can’t expect me to believe you aren’t mocking me right now?”

Gigi smiled. “That’s just for fun.” She bit down on her bottom lip as she went to smile, and Crystal’s eyes were drawn in immediately, almost without thought. She hated herself for it. 

There was a moment where Gigi stared her down, and Crystal knew she had given too much away. Gigi began to make her way back towards the desk, and Crystal took a hesitant step back as she did. Gigi’s smile was almost predatory, like she had cornered her. 

She had her almost against the desk before she spoke again, and Crystal found she hadn’t taken a breath the entire time Gigi had been advancing on her. Her eyes slid down to her lips as she began to speak, catching a glimpse of Gigi’s tongue running over her teeth, and after that, she couldn’t bring herself to focus. 

“You want me.” It wasn’t a question, and it was bold, but Crystal nodded anyway. Gigi had her pegged down with her eyes, and if Crystal hadn’t been backed up against the desk by then, she didn’t think she would be able to hold herself up. “That’s sad. You really came here to make me see you seriously? That is very unprofessional.” 

Crystal rolled her eyes. “You think too highly of yourself.”

“Are you sure you want to lie to me?” Gigi asked. “I can see you looking, you know?” Crystal’s jaw clenched. She was irritated, angered by the cockiness in Gigi’s voice, but she had nothing to say. She snorted an indifferent snort and averted her eyes instead. Maybe Gigi was right, and she wasn’t good at arguing on her feet. 

When she looked back, Gigi was much closer. Crystal whirled her body to face her fully, just as she entered her personal space. “You want me.” She said, and Crystal’s breath caught in her chest as Gigi met her eyes. Crystal was giving herself away with a blush rising to her cheeks. “Do you want to kiss me, Crystal?”

Crystal hated herself for saying yes, but that’s what she said, and Gigi closed the space between them to kiss her. Their teeth clicked together, not used to each other, but they found their pace, and Gigi sighed into her mouth. 

It was that moment that Crystal realised what was happening, and that maybe she hadn’t been the only one looking guiltily. 

Before she knew it, Gigi had rid herself of her cloak, leaving her in her slacks and a crisp white shirt, tucked in but loose from friction. Crystal had found herself pushed up onto the desk, her legs wrapped around the Judge and her arms around her neck. Gigi kissed hungrily, like she had waited to do this, but sharp in its own way. Crystal couldn’t help but relate. 

Gigi made her way down to her neck, kissing her hotly as she went, and Crystal felt her own arousal pooling between her legs. Her hips bucked wildly against Gigi’s body, and she felt her smile against her skin. 

“You want more? Where’s the woman who came in looking for a fight?” Gigi whispered.

“Please shut the fuck up.” Crystal begged. “I can’t believe I’m doing this “

“Of course you’ve though about this.” Gigi said, her tone laughable. “Lets made those dreams come true, honey.”

Crystal went to argue, but Gigi’s hands dipped between her legs, brushing the inside of her thighs. Crystal moaned, her head falling back and exposing more of her neck for Gigi to kiss. She wasn’t taking her time, touching her centre through her pants. “You’re already soaking wet.” Gigi said. “I can feel it through your clothes.” 

A wave of embarrassment washed over Crystal at her words, but she wasn’t done. “I want to bend you over my desk, pretty girl.” Her fingers played slowly with the button of Crystal’s pants, not making the move to pop it open, and Crystal impatiently dove down to do it herself, batting Gigi away and pushing the fabric down her legs. If she was going to do this, she was going to at least try and act like she had some control. 

“Then do it.” She said, wrapping herself back around Gigi and drawing her in for a kiss. Her blazer had long since between throw to the side, and the few buttons she had undone after the trial gave off a good view of her cleavage. She could feel Gigi’s eyes on it. “Maybe if you agree to me nicer to me, I’ll take my shirt off.”

“I think you’ll do more than that regardless.” Gigi quipped, before diving in to kiss her again. She had pushed off her own wig at some point, and let her natural dark hair fall down her back. Crystal want to grab a hold of it, and pull her down so she could ride her. She settled for tugging at Gigi’s shirt, until she pulled it off, leaving her in her bra. 

Crystal’s thighs clenched around Gigi’s body, trying to draw her in closer, but Gigi pulled back each time she got close enough to grind down on her. “No, I’ll touch you on my terms.” Gigi used her hands to push Crystal’s hips down. Crystal whined at the touch, but Gigi was already kissing her, teeth nipping her lips red as she held her in place, keeping her hips steady, and her thighs apart. 

There was a shred of dignity left in Crystal that told her to stop this. This was the woman actively working on totalling her legal career, and she was currently soaking through her panties on her work desk. She went there to be strong, to show the Judge that she deserved respect in the courtroom, and she was embarrassed, but Gigi’s nails were digging into her skin, a little too sharp, and her mind went blank. She just wanted to touch. 

Gigi didn’t seem to mind her running her fingers through her hair, and Crystal took the opportunity to fist it tight to hold her still, to keep her near and kissing her. A sound, sharp and deep, grumbled from Gigi’s throat. Her nails dragged sudden red lines down Crystal’s hips to wrench her thighs further apart. “You want me to fuck you.” 

Another statement, and Crystal whined her agreement. “Tell me then.”

Crystal shuddered. She sounded stern, and it was a tone she had heard before, but not like this. She wanted to bend to it, and beg for anything Gigi wanted to give her, but the last of her self respect reared its prideful head. “You really think I’d beg?” 

Gigi broke away, kissing down her neck, only stopping to bite down painfully on her pulse. Her fingers worked to pop the last of Crystal’s shirt buttons, exposing her chest. Crystal shrugged it off her shoulders, eager to get her hands back on the brunette. She was glad Gigi had already rid herself of her shirt, partially because she was sure she would never be able to get it off of her, but mostly just so she could touch her skin, and watch the goose bumps rise where she brushed by. It was the only indicator that Gigi wanted her at all, besides her actions. 

Her lingerie was unreasonable sexy for the workplace, and Crystal’s imagination briefly flashed with ideas; of the Judge’s secret double life, sleeping her way through whoever tried to stand up to her, of a secret blackmail camera hidden somewhere in the office. She didn’t even care. Gigi had made her way down to her breasts, and deftly unclipping her bra.

She grabbed Crystal’s wrists, dragged them down so her bra could slide down her arms until it fell to her lap, where it was knocked to the floor as soon as Crystal was released, and she tangled her hands in Gigi’s hair again. Gigi kissed her chest, along the swell of her breasts, but not quite where she wanted her. 

“Well?” She asked. She jerked her head, breaking Crystal’s shaky hold on her, until they were face to face again. Crystal panted hard. She could feel her own wetness pooling around her ass, and she wanted nothing more than for Gigi to pull her underwear down her legs and ravish her. 

“What?” She asked, her voice octaves higher than usual. 

“Aren’t you going to beg? I’m waiting.” Gigi said, flashing her perfect teeth in more of a sneer than a smile. Crystal was sure in that moment that she was a mind reader. 

Crystal’s pussy thrummed with need. It sent shocks through her at the idea of being touched alone, and she wanted Gigi’s mouth on her. “Please, Gigi-”

“Judge Goode.”

“Judge Goode, please fuck me!”

Gigi grinned, big and mischievous. “What do you want, baby?”

“Whatever you’ll give me, but your mouth. I need it.” Crystal had barely gotten the words out before Gigi’s fingers were brushing along her centre, over her underwear. Crystal breath caught painfully in her throat. “Yes.” Crystal gasped. “Take them off.”

Gigi laughed, a deep but quiet sound in her ear, before kissing her again, slow and distracting. Crystal barely felt her fingers hook her panties, and only lifted her ass to help them along when Gigi threatened to stop once again. She couldn’t bear the idea. “Good girl.” Gigi whispered, and Crystal’s stomach clenched, a fresh gush of wetness coating her thighs as her underwear were lowered. 

She was naked now, bare and yearning in front of the Judge, but the embarrassment didn’t come. She watched Gigi regard her, eyes wandering her body for the first time, taking her in. She took too long, and Crystal yelped when her fingers finally make their way to her centre. Gigi drew them slowly through her folds, spreading them and coating her digits. “You’re so ready for me, so well behaved.” Gigi said, loud and confident and so harsh it made Crystal shudder. 

She slowly lowers herself back onto the desk, letting herself lay across it and spread her legs wider for Gig’s seemingly aimless wanderings. Her hips jumped, trying to get the attention she needed, and Gigi tutted down at her. “You’re so impatient. Did you come here just for this?”

“No.” Crystal choked, but it sounded like a question. Her skin burned hot and sweaty in the stuffy office air, and the reality of her situation had somehow never felt so far away. She caught Gigi’s eye. She was kneeling, between Crystal’s open legs. Crystal didn’t remember her moving. Her hands continued to explore her, dipping inside only enough to make Crystal keen, but she was licking long lines along her thighs too, tasting her where she had coated herself with excitement. The sight made her whine, needy and soft. 

“I think a part of you did.” Gigi whispered, and Crystal had to strain to hear her. She wanted to hear her, and she was hanging on her every word. “Even if its not what you came for, you wanted this.”

“Obviously, so fuck me!” Crystal was getting desperate, and it showed in her voice. 

There was a irritated sound that came from Gigi throat, but she didn’t make her wait. Gigi entered her roughly with two long fingers that slid in easily. Crystal cried out, an agonised screech like an animal, and ground down on Gigi’s hand wantonly. A string of curses fell from her lips, too loud for the public place, and she could see Gigi smiling at her from narrow eyes. 

“You’re so desperate, do you feel good doing this? Acting like a whore for me?” Gigi asked, before finally dipping her head slow, and dragging a long stripe up her pussy, from her opening (where her fingers still pumped a slow but steady rhythm) to her clit. Crystal howled like she was hurt. 

“Yes, please keep going!” Gigi seemed to take pity in her then. She placed a hot, open mouth kiss to Crystal’s folds, her tongue diving in to meet her fingers inside of her for a moment, before drawing back up and giving her clit the attention it needed. Crystal moaned, and her hands took purchase wherever they could, one grabbing at the edge of the desk, and the other at her own chest. 

She could feel Gigi’s teeth scrape her nerves as she moved, brushes of sharpness that made her whole body seize up. Her breath was painful in her chest, but she couldn’t bring herself to take another while she tensed and writhed until Gigi’s attention. 

Gigi continued to lick mercilessly at her, keeping steady pressure on her clit, and fucking her deep and slow. It was almost too much, and Crystal played with her own nipple, torturing herself closer to the edge. She was extra sensitive since she got it pierced. 

Like, once again, she had read her mind, Gigi said. “I really like that. The piercing.” The words felt hot against her centre. Crystal panted, jutting out towards her for more, until it became clear that Gigi was waiting for an answer. 

“I got it when I was in school.” She gasped out, her voice husky and full of need. “It felt good to have a secret. Something just for me.”

“I understand that.” Gigi rasped. “Not much of a secret anymore though, is it?” She punctuated the words by doubling down on Crystal, giving her everything she missed out on and more after the interruption. Gigi’s teeth nipped at her folds, her tongue curling and flicking against her, until Crystal came, clenching around her fingers and fucking Gigi’s face without care for the possible repercussions. 

Gigi gave one final lick, taking all she could into her mouth, before straightening up to leer over Crystal and swooping down to kiss her. Crystal tasted the musky taste of herself on Gigi’s tongue, and it made her want more. “What I would do to you if I had my strap...” Gigi muttered, and Crystal groaned long and deep. “You like that idea? You want my dick?” Gigi’s voice was teasing, but Crystal was so far in her post orgasm bliss that she just nodded, frantic. Gigi’s fingers still pushed into her, keeping her on edge. 

“What would you say if that could happen?”

“Right now?” Crystal asked, and Gigi nodded, smirking down at her. 

“Its your lucky day.” Gigi drew back from her, pulling out quickly and rounding her desk to retrieve her bag. It was big and fashionable and looked insane in the traditional room they found themselves in, but Crystal wasn’t focused on that. 

She sat up to stand, her legs shaking s little. “My friends bought me this as a joke, and I was actually planning to return it today. It wasn’t that funny a joke.” Gigi deadpanned. 

Crystal eyes zoned in on the strap-on set Gigi had placed between them on the table, unopened from its packaging. It was eerily familiar. 

“I have the same one at home.” She breathed. 

“Of course you do.” Gigi rolled her eyes. “You seem the type.” Crystal narrowed her eyes at her, but Gigi had already picked up the set and began to open it, slower than needed. She was clearly enjoying herself, and Crystal’s whole body hummed at the thought of her pushing that thing inside her. “Well?” Gigi asked, like she was asking her opinion on two different shirts. “You want me new cock?”

Crystal didn’t have to think. “Yes, please.”

“Then you’ll have to get it ready for me.” Gigi was already stepping out of her pants, and Crystal’s mouth fell open at the sight of garters on pale skin, dark and breath-taking. “Can you do that for me?”

Crystal nodded, entranced watching Gigi pull the harness up her legs, and the sound of the buckles tightening around her waist. She had left her panties on, much to Crystal’s displeasure, but that was quickly wiped away as she made her way back to her. Gigi placed her hands on Crystal’s shoulders, putting enough pressure on her to entice her to the ground. Crystal didn’t put up much of a fight. 

Face to face with the same gold dildo she had gotten for herself because it was on sale last year, Crystal swallowed hard. Her pussy clenched around nothing, eager as Gigi had left her, and she quickly pulled herself to her knees to kiss along Gigi’s thighs. She felt the muscles tense under her touch, and it only made her want more. 

“Don’t be scared, suck me off.” Gigi said, looking down at her like she was having the time of her life. Crystal sneered back up, keeping her eyes locked on Gigi as she did what she was told, running her tongue along the length of the toy until she got to the tip. She kissed it, sighing long and lustfully, just to put on a show, before taking the head into her mouth, and sucking. 

Crystal knew this toy, and knew if she hit a certain angle, she could give Gigi pleasure as well. She wanted to see that, to see her come a little undone for once. Even now the idea seemed kind of far fetched. 

Leaning forward, she took more of Gigi’s length into her mouth, until it hit the back of her throat. “Come on, you can take it all. You want it ready for you, don’t you?” Crystal groaned and pushed down, opening her throat as much as she could, and leaned in, forcing the flat of the dildo back against Gigi’s clit. She felt her hips jump against her, and drew back quickly to avoid choking. 

Gigi recovered fast, and took a handful of Crystal’s thick, blonde hair in her hands, guiding her back to her faux cock. Crystal finally let her eyes slide closed, as Gigi seemed to have figured out how to use her properly. She thrust her hips to meet Crystal’s mouth, fucking her throat with the ease of someone who had done it before. Crystal’s hands rested on her hips, ready to stop her when it became to much, but Gigi hips rolled easily, and she took her breaths carefully to ease herself through it. 

Letting her fuck her face didn’t feel as degrading as Crystal thought it would. Her core burned with want, and she could physically feel Gigi getting closer to her peak, her legs shaking madly under her hands. It became something she wanted to outlast her on. If she could get Gigi to come before she couldn’t handle more abuse, she had won something. In her own way. 

Gigi didn’t last much longer, thrusting once more deep into her mouth and holding it there, her hips frozen as her orgasm hit. Crystal forced her watery eyes open to watch her throw her head back. Crystal focused all her energy on keeping still, until Gigi’s body went slack, and she pulled out of her, slowly enough that Crystal could leave a kiss on the tip, just for fun. 

Gigi sighed, calmer than Crystal had ever seen her. “Maybe I was wrong about this one. The strap, I mean.” 

Crystal could barely speak, her throat sore and her makeup running a little, but she didn’t think she was actually being asked to anyway. Gigi looked at her, still on her knees, and leaned down to kiss her, pulling her head back by her hair to get the angle right. Crystal groaned as her hair strained against her scalp. 

Suddenly, a shadow passed by the door outside, and Gigi froze. There was a whirring sound, someone cleaning the floors probably, and Crystal shivered headily. The sight that would have greeted any intruders painted such a vivid picture in her mind that she could barely contain her excitement. 

Gigi looked down at her in mock disbelief. “You’re into this?” she asked, and Crystal could only nod, still breathless. Gigi looked like she wanted to laugh, and was only holding it back for the benefit of the person outside. She pulled Crystal back up to her, so she could look her in the eye, face to face. 

“Do you like knowing that anyone could walk in on you like this?” Gigi asked. She slid her hand up Crystal’s thigh. “Look how wet you are, this is getting you off isn’t it?” 

Crystal knew she was caught as soon as the hot flush ran its way up her neck, and Gigi scoffed at her. She felt embarrassment nip at her insides, but Gigi didn’t let her dwell on it. She pulled her to her feet, steadying her a little when she wobbled, and leaned her against the desk. “Kiss me.” Gigi ordered, and Crystal complied before she even considered it. 

She put all her remaining energy into kissing her, fighting for dominance in the only way that she might have any at all, until Gigi broke away.

“Care to take this somewhere more interesting?” Gigi’s eyes flashed with mirth, excitement as the prospect of something Crystal could only imagine. She wanted to though. Gigi had already called her out for it, but she liked the rush, knowing someone could see her like this. To see how much she wanted to bend and bow to Gigi’s will. 

Gigi left her there, retrieving her cloak form the ground. Crystal began to push forward, reaching for her own clothes, before Gigi turned on her. “No!” She snapped. “You don’t need anything. This is just for me.” Standing there, in her cloak, with the tip of her strap poking through and glistening, Crystal could only bring herself to nod. 

She received a smile for her effort, and Gigi took her hand, peeling her from the desk and towards the back door. The thrill of realisation hit Crystal like a ton of bricks, and she held her breath as Gigi opened the door and took a quick look inside, making sure the coast was clear. She didn’t say anything, but dropped Crystal’s hand, and strode into the courtroom through her chamber door. 

Crystal took a moment to catch her breath. Did she really want to do this?

Gigi had already made her way up to the Judge’s bench, and sat lounging in her seat waiting for her to follow. She was looking at her like a challenge, like she thought Crystal might back down, and it was all Crystal needed to get her legs moving again. 

As soon as she stepped into the courtroom, a wash of cool air hit her skin. She shivered. A particularly determined trickle of cum had been making its way down her leg as she stood, and it was particularly difficult to ignore its travel as it became chilly, curving in past her knee. She imagined it hitting the floor, sinking into the carpets, a forever piece of herself carved into this hall of justice. She shook the thought away. 

Standing bare in the courtroom felt wrong, like when you get changed in a public bathroom, but Crystal swallowed the way it made her want to bow her head in shame. It was shameful, but she had accepted that already. 

Gigi stood as she approached her, twirling her around so that her back was too the rest of the room, and all she could see was Gigi. She kissed her rough, and Crystal immediately bore down on the strap, trying to get some ease to the tension between her legs. “Oh, you really like this.” Gigi observed, before turning Crystal where she stood, so her eyes could see the mass of the auditorium, empty of people and alien in a way. “Watch the door for us, sweetheart.” 

That stupid novelty strap was already pressed up against her from behind, but Crystal found herself unable to move, her eyes glued to the empty seats usually so bustling with people. Gigi pushed the dildo through her folds, making sure it was ready, and the head bumped mercilessly against her swollen clit, drawing pitiful whines from Crystal. 

Once satisfied with her work, Gigi guided it towards her entrance. Crystal felt it enter her, slow and careful, and her legs parted further of their own accord. Her forearms held her weight against the bench, and Gigi’s hands took place on her hips, holding her down against the polished wood. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Is it in?” Crystal said, trying for teasing but her voice was too faint for it to work. Gigi scoffed, pulled back, and thrust into her rough and hard. Crystal cried out, her eyes slipping closed as she adjusted to Gigi’s strap inside of her. 

“You feel me now?” Gigi hissed in her ear. She leaned down over her, her hips taking up a bruising pace, and Crystal’s skin burned where she touched her. “You like taking my dick like a dog?” She grabbed her hair, turning her head towards the stand. “Can you imagine the jurors’ faces if they could see you now?” 

“I hate you.” Crystal said weakly, but her hips still blindly sought out Gigi’s, trying to take her deeper inside, until she hit that sweet spot inside her that would probably make her soak the stupid carpet. She wanted to look up at this chair one day and see herself, spread open and taking it from a woman whose distain for her was noted in legal documentation. 

“You want me, that’s all.” Gigi placed a kiss to the shell of her ear, too soft for a moment, before biting down on her shoulder to bring her back to reality. It was a little too hard, but the obscene sound of Crystal’s pussy, embarrassingly wet and loud, made it hard to disagree with Gigi. She did want her. 

Gigi pulled her hips back against her own, watching the gold dildo slide in and out of the other woman. She dug her nails into her, making sure Crystal could feel every inch of her, until Crystal’s breath hitched and stopped, and she let out a high pitched ring of a wail that echoed around the auditorium like music to Gigi’s ears. She could feel the hold Crystal had on her strap, her muscles tensed and tight around her. 

The strap pushed up against her clit, and Gigi shuddered. Fucking Crystal with this strap was probably as good for her as it was Crystal, and she was desperate to cum, but kept her face straight. 

Crystal slumped down against the bench, sated and exhausted, and Gigi leaned down to kiss where she had bitten her, now turning a deep red against her skin. She rolled her hips a couple of times, letting the aftershocks hit Crystal full force and enjoying it herself too, while she took stock of the room. They were still very much alone, but she didn’t think she would have noticed someone enter. Crystal certainly wasn’t a good look out. 

She slowly began to draw out of her, taking her time, until the length was free, before thrusting slowly through Crystal’s folds, letting the head hit once more against her clit. There was no friction though, the half soaking toy wet and slippery with cum. 

Crystal breathed hard and heavy, letting Gigi place kisses down her back. She couldn’t believe what she had just done, and the excitement was. Still ending shock through her system. She felt cold air against her centre, and it felt dirty, but she relished in it. 

“Are you feeling proud of yourself?” Gigi asked, and there was bite there, but more laughter than malice. 

“Honestly?” Crystal said. “A little.” She forced her body to roll over, grabbing Gigi’s hair to pull her down for a kiss. Her body was lazy and languid, barely able to move, and she felt Gigi’s hips rut down, the dildo poking her in the stomach as she did. “I want to make you cum.” She said, and with all the power left in her bones, pushed Gigi back and into her seat. 

They worked together to get the strap loose from Gigi’s body, until it came away easily under Crystal’s hand. “I can’t wait to get these off of you.” She murmured, dipping low to kiss Gigi’s centre through her panties. Gigi didn’t say anything, but breathed a heavy breath out. “Where are your words now, Your Honour?” 

Gigi grit her teeth, reaching down herself to start working her underwear down her legs. Crystal swooped in to do it for her, unwilling to give up the opportunity, and Gigi relaxed against her chair. Crystal kneeled between her legs, hidden from view now by the bench, and spread Gigi’s legs wide. 

“Hi, beautiful.” She murmured, before she leaning into Gigi and taking her into her mouth. She could tell she was already close. She had edged herself long enough, and Crystal wasn’t one to be outright cruel, especially to people who had just made her cum like Gigi Goode had. 

“You’re so cheesy.” Gigi gasped, just as Crystal’s tongue came into contact with her centre. Crystal felt no resistance as she thrust her tongue deep inside Gigi, tasting the tangy sweetness of her, and Gigi jerked up against her face, seeking more.

Until Gigi froze, her hand on Crystal’s head stilling her, while the other grabbed quickly at her cloak, covering her and hiding her bare chest from view. Crystal looked quizzically up at her, but her question was answered before she could ask it out loud. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Judge Goode. I thought you had gone home for the day!” A mans voice, one Crystal didn’t recognise, but an easy smile spread across Gigi’s face anyway. 

“Not at all, Gary! But if you don’t mind, I have some more work to do in here...” Crystal, once she had worked out what was happening, didn’t give Gigi time to relax. She wound her arms around Gigi’s legs to keep them spread, and licked at her entrance, watching gleefully as Gigi stiffened, her body tense as a bow string. 

“I need to get this clean-”

“The morning crew will get it.” Gigi said, her voice clear and strong considering Crystal had let her attention be consumed by her clit, wrapping her lips around it to suck. Gigi coughed, more like a choke, and tightened her hold in Crystal’s hair, scratching at her roots. Crystal forced back her own groans at the pain. 

“Sorry, Judge, I need to get this done...”

“Gary.” Gigi hissed, focusing a glare down at the star struck man before her. He looked at her with suspicion, clearly not oblivious to the way the Judge’s hair was mused and her make up mauled. “I said the morning crew will deal with it. Go home.” 

Crystal shivered at her tone, commanding and impossible to stand against. Her own legs shook as testament to that fact, and though she couldn’t see him, she was sure Gary wasn’t fairing much better. 

“My boss will be annoyed.” He said, but Crystal could hear the fight was taken out of him. She dove down to dip her tongue back inside Gigi, and forced her legs even further apart. Gigi was flexible, and sunk farther into the seat to accommodate her. Crystal wasn’t the only one who liked people to see her, it seemed. 

“Then he can take it up with me.” Gigi said, holding Crystal’s head in place as she fucked her with her tongue, as deep as she could go. Her teeth bumped against her clit, miming what Gigi was done to her, and the brunette shuddered theatrically at the friction. 

Crystal could hear the door open and shut as the cleaner made his exit, murmuring apologies and thanks as he went, and Gigi groaned, frustrated, as the door clicked shut. “I’m going to fucking ruin you for that.”

She couldn’t say anything from between her legs, but Crystal met her gaze, trying to convey how much she already had done that, through her eyes alone. She had never felt mire fucked out and dirty than she did between Gigi’s legs, her own cum covering her body and rapidly cooling against her skin. 

Crystal replaced her tongue with her fingers, thrusting three into her easily, as she turned her attention back to her clit. Gigi basically fucked herself, riding her fingers for all she was worth, and never tearing her eyes away from Crystal as she worked her, her hand still tightly wound up in her hair. Crystal’s tongue wrapped around Gigi’s clit, and her hips began to stutter against her face. 

Gigi came with some of the most obscene words Crystal had ever heard in her life, holding Crystal in place as her orgasm washed over her. Her fingers flexed and tore at her own cloak, exposing her breasts to the air, and Crystal didn’t think she had ever seen something more beautiful with her own eyes before. 

She fucked her until Gigi pushed her away, breathing hard and fast. She leaned heavily back on her chair, her hand slipping away from Crystal to dangle between her own legs, and Crystal stayed on her knees, not daring to disturb her recovery. She took it upon herself to clean her up, her tongue brushing her folds, drinking in as much of her arousal as she could, until Gigi sighed above her. 

“Feels so good.” She whispered, her voice so low it was barely more than rasp. “But you need to stop.” 

Crystal did as she was told. Gigi had opened her eyes, and leaned forward to cup her face once Crystal was within reach. “That was so hot.” She said, and pulled Crystal in for a kiss, taking her time to explore her again, like she was searching for any hint of herself in Crystal’s mouth, for evidence of what she had just done. 

Gigi only broke the kiss when she felt her chest burn for air. 

“Do you believe me now?” She asked, and Crystal narrowed her eyes, puzzled. “That I have no problem with you?”

Crystal barked a laugh. “I don’t think you proved that, you worked me pretty hard.”

“Too hard?” Gigi asked, and Crystal shook her head, sweeping in to kiss her once. 

“No such thing as too hard.” She replied, biting down on Gigi’s lip until she drew a groan from her throat. “You have my number.” Crystal stated. “You can prove how much of a problem you don’t have with me another time.” Crystal forced herself to her feet. 

She had no ides what time it was, but she did know she needed to get home. She had to feed her cat and think about what she had just done, and how on earth she would ever return to the law profession. She kissed Gigi once more, taking advantage of the softness of this particular Gigi, the one still riding her high, before she brushed past her. 

“I’m going to go and get dressed. Try not to stare to hard tomorrow.”

“I will if you can hold yourself to that.” Gigi said, watching Crystal descend the stairs and back towards her chambers. Her hips swayed in a way she was sure was deliberate, and the hand between Gigi’s legs began to travel North, back towards her centre, to touch herself lazily, with no end in mind. 

She needed to get this woman back to her house for another round. Screw the morality of it, Gigi just needed her back between her legs before the week was done. 

After a little while, when her limbs were ready to carry her again, Gigi made her way out and back to her chambers to get dressed. It was a mess, her desk almost swiped clean where she herself had knocked paperweights and files to the ground, to make space for Crystal. 

She dressed quickly, and began to replace the room back to some modesty, before she paused. She spotted a little note left in her wig, written in Crystal’s distractive swirly script. Gigi felt a grin spread across her face and a fresh wave of want through her nerves as she read. 

‘Just in case you don’t have it, here’s my address. Stop by whenever you want, if you think you can handle it x'


	2. deleted scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this contains anal sex. That also includes some rimming. If that freaks you out do not read further, don't worry we all got preferences x

Gigi drew back again, guiding the dildo with her hand back towards Crystal’s opening, slapping the length across her as she went. Crystal groaned and quaked at the contact, and ground down against her. Gigi didn’t give her anything, pulling the strap up so it sat between her ass cheeks. Crystal pushed against her more. 

Mortifyingly, as the tip brushed against her ass, Crystal let out a choked, “Yes.” Gigi paused, her hand holding the hilt of the toy, and guiding it back to brush along Crystal’s hole, up and down slowly, until Crystal’s hips (moving of their own volition) rolled towards her. The little part of her that wasn’t desperate to cum again was screaming at Crystal to listen to reason, but she had already decided she wanted it. 

“Fuck me.” She groaned, folding her arms on the bench and laying her forehead down on them, unable to keep upright as she spoke. A dark red flush ran up her chest, and she hoped Gigi couldn’t see it. 

“Your ass?” Gigi clarified, and Crystal felt one of Gigi’s hands dive down to her pussy again, wetting her fingers, but not touching her how she needed. “You want me to fuck you ass, baby?” She spoke like a song, and Crystal felt anger flare up again. 

“Please, just do it.” Crystal had had some experience with anal. Sometimes, even when she was alone, she would wrap a spare condom around one of her toys, and stretch herself, just to see how much she could take. But rarely with anyone else, and never outside of complete privacy, had she even thought of doing something like this. 

Gigi pulled her hips back, dragging her fingers up towards Crystal’s ass, drawing wetness up towards her. Crystal was so wet, she could easily lube her up with her cum alone. Dropping to her knees, Gigi took in the streaks of it down her legs with some pride, and ducked down to clean away the worst of it with her tongue. Crystal quivered under her. 

“I’m going to get you ready, okay?” Crystal just nodded, and Gigi licked and nipped her way towards her ass. It glistened, slick already, and Gigi spread her cheeks with her hands. Crystal moaned, long and careless as Gigi licked her, her tongue swirling around to loosen her up. Her fingers had gone back to working Crystal’s pussy, careful not to put her already sensitive body over the edge again. 

Gigi plunged her tongue inside her, opening her up so that she could accept her fingers, until she was satisfied with her work. Again, she dipped inside Crystal to cup her, dragging cum up towards her asshole, before slowly pushed a finger inside. 

Crystal stiffened, and Gigi placed her spare hand down in her back to ease her through it. “Relax.” She whispered, and Crystal tried to listen, but her senses felt dimmed. Her body adjusted itself, until she felt a familiar pull in her gut, and pushed back for more. Gigi held stead, let herself enter her as much as Crystal wanted, until Crystal seemed comfortable enough for her to move. 

She fucked her slow and steady, until she felt Crystal could take another finger, spreading her ass and getting her ready for her strap. She wanted to make sure she was loose enough to take her without pain, considering they didn’t have proper lube, but Crystal was quick to start begging for more. 

Like a woman possessed, Crystal began blabbering nonsense, a mix of Gigi’s title and half curses that sounded more like wails than words. “You think you can take me?” Gigi asked. She had straightened back up to stand behind Crystal, getting a better angle to spread her with, and she watched the sheen of sweat across her back glitter under the fluorescent lights. 

Gigi pulled her fingers out of her, and lined her strap up to Crystal again. She pushed quickly inside Crystal’s pussy, thrusting a couple of times, enough to make Crystal’s back arch, before pulling out, and pushing the toy through her folds again. Once she was sure it was coated enough to be comfortable, Gigi realigned herself. 

“I’m going to fuck your ass now.” She stated, and Crystal shook with need. 

“Do it, fuck, please fuck me!” She whined, and Gigi carefully guided the dildo into her. She took it slowly, pushing against Crystal with enough pressure to move deeper, but slowly enough that Crystal could still back away if it was too much. She didn’t though. In fact, she pushed down against her even further. “You’re taking my cock so good.” Gigi murmured, watching fascinated as she did. The dildo brushed back deliciously against her, and she wanted to badly to grind against it.. “Do you want me to move?”

Crystal nodded, bracing herself again against the bench. Her ass clenched down hard as Gigi drew back, but she wasn’t missing anything for long. Gigi thrust back into her with a bit more vigour, and Crystal gasped, moved flush against the wood by the force of her. Gigi didn’t move though, pushed fully inside her, she waited for Crystal to give her the go ahead. 

Finally, she did. “Move.” She choked. Gigi set a careful pace, keeping an eye out for any severe signs of discomfort. The base of the dildo pushed up against her clit, rougher than before with the pressure, and she found it difficult too keep her hips steady. So when Crystal began to grind down to meet her, it was a relief to let go. 

“Fuck me properly.” Crystal gasped, and Gigi quirked a brow. As steadily as she could, she swept down to reach her arm under Crystal, across her chest, and pulled her back against her front. Crystal melted against her, Gigi’s cock hitting deeper inside her as she was held against her skin. Gigi began to whisper in her ear. 

“Are you imagining this room, full of people, right now? Imagine how they would stare at you, taking it in all your holes. You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?” Gigi had both her arms around her, with one toying at her nipple, rolling the piercing between her fingers. The other disappeared between Crystal’s legs, rubbing her clit in steady circles, trying to match the pace of her thrusts. “Do you want someone to see you like this?” 

Crystal couldn’t breathe, could barely see, as Gigi thrust into her, hard and deep at Crystal’s own request. She could feel her orgasm coming on fast, but didn’t want this to end. She felt like, if her body could take it, she would have happily hung there, at the edge of coming, for as long as Gigi wanted to fuck her. As Gigi had pulled her up, she had swiped lines of cum across her torso, and Crystal had never felt more distant than her professional image than right then, under the Judge’s hand. 

She came hard, her ass squeezing down until Gigi couldn’t move inside her at all. She stopped trying, and lavished in watching Crystal’s eyes roll white, her head toss back, almost on Gigi’s shoulder. Gigi kept rubbing her, making sure Crystal got as much from this as she possibly could, before Crystal went slack in her arms. 

Carefully she lowered her down against the bench again. She pulled out, ignoring Crystal’s whines, and admired the way her ass still followed after here, forever seeking more. 

“Are you feeling proud of yourself?” She asked, and there was bite there, but more laughter than malice. 

“Honestly?” Crystal said. “A little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know don't look at me. Talk to me though and leave a comment I don't BELIEVE I did this

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! Read on if you want but I hope you liked this (censored?) fic and please let me know if you did, because lockdown is kicking my ass rn and feedback on this would be nice x


End file.
